


As Life Changes Direction (I'll flow with it)

by DuchessDeeDee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America: The First Avenger, I don't know what else you'd call it?, Keep bothering me if I don't update, M/M, Peggy's a boss, Soul Bond, Soul mate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stucky - Freeform, i guess?, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessDeeDee/pseuds/DuchessDeeDee
Summary: Clutching his wrist to stem the Hue that wasn’t visible from their military-grade blocker suits anyways, the immediate ‘I found my soulmate’ was quickly followed by ‘Oh no, I found my soulmate’ as he met his soulmate’s eyes across the table. In abject horror, Steve and Bucky stared at one another, each clutching their respective arms as their soul marks hummed excitedly beneath blue and green uniforms. The small presence that had been humming in the back of his head, all his life, really, suddenly emerged and it was the best and worst feeling in the world.





	As Life Changes Direction (I'll flow with it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you. Enjoy it. Also sleep at least 8 hours a day or you'll get a headache like mine. 
> 
> That means don't stay up listening to BTS for 7 straight hours. It may be fun at the time, but your grades will suffer for it.
> 
> ...And yet, I still do it anyways :}

“Going by my past journey, I am not certain where life will take me, what turns and twists will happen; nobody knows where they will end up. As life changes direction, I'll flow with it.” ~ Katrina Kaif

 

Soulmates were a tricky business. 

Everyone had one, no matter if they were born with their soul mark or not. They appeared on each person’s skin, usually on the inside of the wrist in a flash of colors; no one was quite sure how it was determined. Vibrant, colorful pictures meant for their soulmate’s eyes only faded into existence, solidifying the bond between two individuals. If a partner never earned their mark, a mate could very well go through life marked and never find their soulmate. The only way to really know you found your soulmate was when both of their marks lit up in a golden hue, more often referred to as the ‘Hue’, usually dispersing certain amounts of energy. The stronger the blast, the stronger the bond. The Bang, as many people had taken to calling the phenomenon, happened once both parties had received their soul marks and were in close enough proximity to know exactly who the mark mate was. 

Of course, no matter how much people loved to romanticize it, the bonding wasn’t completely instantaneous. It simply showed the pair who they were, and began the bond, which typically took five months to completely solidify. In that time, it was important the pair not be separated, or it could disrupt or destroy the bond altogether: they were fragile things. 

The lucky ones who were born with them often easily found each other, usually in childhood. In most cases, however, soul marks only appeared on one’s arm when they were confident in themselves and their lives, somehow signaling they were ready to take care of and provide for their mate. Bucky had gotten his rather early in life, at the uncommon age of eight, while Steve still ambled aimlessly and unsatisfyingly through life, skin clear as the day he was born at the ripe old age of 20. 

Not that it didn’t upset Steve, but sometimes he was grateful for the lack of mark. He couldn’t catch a dame’s eye, much less provide for them. Besides, the army statistically recruited more unmarked than marked, as their lack of entanglement and attachment made them sturdier assets in the field. Not that he was able to get into the army in the first place, but the one good mark on his application records made his list of physical ailments slightly less daunting (not really).

“Hmm. Rather curious,” Dr. Erskine muttered. Steve winced as the doctor took in his astute lack of mark, fighting the urge to cross his arms over his bony chest. Not having a soul mark was still more uncomfortable than having one.

“What?” He asked defensively. 

Erskine looked up, like he was surprised Steve was standing there, which was ridiculous because this was supposed to be a health checkup. “Oh, Steven. Sorry, I forgot about you for a moment. I was just marveling at your body’s bone structure. Like a puppy growing into big paws, yes? It’s somewhat strange actually, like your body was made for this and-oh.”

The doctor suddenly stopped his analysis and stared at the inside of his right wrist. Slowly, Steve looked down, eyes widening at the blobs of color that were starting to appear at the surface of his skin. Reds and silvers blended together, creating a pool of swirling color, like a picture that wasn’t quite focused. 

Steve stared. 

Erskine cleared his throat, tactfully looking away. Soulmates were a private matter, after all, even if he was a doctor. “Well, congratulations Steven. Why don’t I give you a moment alone? We’re just about done, anyways.”

Steve muttered something incoherently, absorbed in the mesh of colors as his shaking fingers gently trailed the mark like it was never supposed to come. He didn’t notice as Erskine quietly clinked together medical gear and cleared the lab. The man took one last look at Steve, smiled, and gently closed the door behind him. 

The serum was a blessing and a curse. He was powerful, strong, a symbol to protect those in need. And yet, his soul mark remained infuriatingly blurry, clearer than it had been when he first got it, but still an unrecognizable clump of color. It was terrifying to think about. So he could protect the entire world, could fight for them and be their shield, but he couldn’t protect his own soulmate?

Steve supposed it made sense, in a bitter sort of way. He’d failed to save Dr. Erskine, just as he was just a showboy before reality came in and gave him a hard slap, and even then Bucky had almost died. 

Peggy had given him a hug, once, and showed him her blackened wrist with a twisted smile. (Broken bond, stolen bond, dead bond). 

Steve had cried himself to sleep, the first and only time he had cried since he was six and a bully had fractured his wrist. His right wrist. It was symbolic, as his wrist was frustratingly bare and Steve didn’t have a single friend and the head bully hadn’t liked how Steve was looking at his girl (young soulmates were often possessive of their mates, like a kid with a shiny new toy). Steve had actually been gazing at the stars hung up on the ceiling, but no one had listened to him, as usual. 

(Until Bucky came in and beat them up, and Steve had snivelled, “I had them on the ropes,” and Bucky had simply smiled and said, “I know you did,” but that was besides the point.)

It was just. He had been so scared that Bucky was dead, and the months of being at war with himself, and having a mark and no mate, and feeling utterly useless had snowballed together, and suddenly it felt like the world was crashing down around him. Because if he couldn’t protect his friends, what good would he be as a soulmate? 

He came out the next morning dried eyed and emotionally stable, the sudden influx of emotions, letting them all out, making his chest feel pleasantly empty for once. He didn’t cry again. Everyone watched Captain America, and if this was all Steve ever did, protect the world, protect his soulmate from tyranny, than that was his duty. 

Months later, with a team and Bucky, Steve felt invincible. The armys didn’t stand a chance. They came to fear the whistling of Steve’s shield and the yodeling cries of the Howling Commandos as they single-handedly destroyed base after base. 

They were all slouched in hard metal folding chairs, jesting and laughing with one another. The base camp the army had set up had electricity, and they were celebrating electric lighting and their battle just hours previous. They’d finally caught several of the scientists before they could escape, and already the army was interrogating them. They’d also found several prisoners and freed them, and Steve had gently carried an old woman back to camp.

Steve smiled at his team gathered around the briefing table, for once in his life feeling like he was doing something good and right. Like he was protecting instead of being protected. He was so absorbed in his thoughts drowning out Peggy’s lecture that he almost didn’t notice the warm tingling in his right wrist. 

He had a split second to register the rattling lightbulb above his head before a huge surge of energy escaped his body, making him jolt forward. The lightbulb exploded as the giant golden wave obliterated half a mile of surrounding forestry before shooting straight into the sky and exploding in a shower of golden sparks, much like the small firework display he had seen once, except much grander. 

Once, a few years after Bucky had proudly proclaimed himself the receiver of a soul mark, Steve caught a brief glimpse of it. Bucky had just come home from selling newspapers for Old man Joe on the street corner, and was unwrapping sweaty bands from around his wrist. 

Steve had only glanced at a mix of red, white, and blue colors before he smacked into a wall trying to hastily turn around. He’d yelped, then Bucky had yelped, and soon they were trading embarrassed screams as Bucky tried to hide his mark and help Steve up at the same time, and Steve tried to stumble around with his eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry, I swear I didn’t see-”

Bucky, finally yanking a dirty shirt from the hamper and tying it around his arm, wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulder and helped him sit down. “You’re alright, pal. It’s alright. You can open your eyes now, I’m decent.”

Steve, still bright red from mortification, had shaken his head rapidly and tried to stand up. Bucky held him back. 

“Steve. Open your eyes.”

Hesitantly, Steve cracked open an eye, then settled back against the wall with a blush still staining his cheeks. “I am so, so-”

“I don’t mind,” Bucky cut in, gesturing to his wrapped arm. “Really. I’m proud of my soulmate, and I want the whole world to know I’m theirs and they’re mine. I just want to keep it hidden until I know they’re comfortable with it, too.”

Steve bit his lip. “But I thought you weren’t ever supposed to show it to anyone?”

Bucky laughed, slinging his arm back around Steve’s and pulling him to his feet. “Nah, that’s just our parents. You know what they used to do in the good old days?” He smiled, ruffling Steve’s hair as he shook his head. “They held galas. Parties, to find their soulmates. Soul marks are supposed to be a bit like marriage rings, I think. And you don’t ever hide those from anyone, do you?”

Clutching his wrist to stem the Hue that wasn’t visible from their military-grade blocker suits anyways, the immediate ‘I found my soulmate’ was quickly followed by ‘Oh no, I found my soulmate’ as he met his soulmate’s eyes across the table. In abject horror, Steve and Bucky stared at one another, each clutching their respective arms as their soul marks hummed excitedly beneath blue and green uniforms. The small presence that had been humming in the back of his head, all his life, really, suddenly emerged and it was the best and worst feeling in the world.

Peggy smoothed her hair over, and glanced around the room. “Now. Who was that?”

Steve sunk lower in his seat and he and Bucky shared the same thought. ‘We’re doomed.’

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. 
> 
> Welp. 
> 
> Imma gonna go achieve death-by-studying-and-procrastinating. Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
